In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of, and convenience offered by, the systems used to gain entry into and start automobiles. One recent modernization of ignition systems is the advent of “keyless” systems with “push-button” starting. Such systems use electronic keys that do not have to be inserted into the ignition switch of the automobile but that instead merely need to be present in a predetermined authorization zone, such as the driver compartment of the automobile, to enable the automobile to be started. When the automobile detects that an authorized electronic key is within the authorization zone, the driver may start the automobile by simply pressing a start button on the vehicle's dashboard, for example. If the automobile does not detect an authorized key within the authorization zone, the automobile disables the starting system so that the automobile can not be started.
Although current keyless starting systems suitably start automobile engines, they may be improved. For instance, keyless starting systems may include many additional components that may be added to a conventional automobile. Thus, the keyless starting systems may increase the manufacturing costs and complexity of the automobile. Additionally, start/stop buttons, which are typically employed with keyless starting systems, may deter some drivers from considering vehicle purchase because of the lack of familiarity with starting an automobile with the push of a button, as opposed to the conventional turn of a key.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for controlling the operational state of an automobile that may be more convenient and/or familiar and/or easier to understand to a driver. It is also desirable to provide a keyless starting system that may be installed relatively easily and inexpensively as optional equipment on an automobile. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.